


Ancient History

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Dubious Morality, Gen, Missing Scene, Morality, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Colombia, Victor and Katherine find themselves at a stalemate. Missing scene. Takes place in-game, directly after Nate steals Sir Francis' ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/gifts).



> This was an idea that Rhiannon87 wanted to see, and she had mentioned a while back on tumblr. It took me a while to get to it, but here it is... a "missing scene" between Marlowe and Sully, directly after baby Nate steals the ring. Dedicated to Rhi, Kim and my bby Del... for all of their wonderful inspiration!
> 
> I have more to say on this but... I can't express all of that here XD

 

If there was one thing Katherine Marlowe despised, it was unwanted intervention. _The nerve of that man..._

The boy had run for his life while her agents pursued him, and she swiftly turned to face Victor, a hand upon her hip, seeing that his eyes were swimming with unanswered questions. The fading sunlight pouring in from the museum's windows, combined with his look of concern, made his youthful features look even softer as the shadows played upon his face.

"Katherine," he repeated her name."What's gotten into you?"

Marlowe's green eyes narrowed dangerously. She waited until the last of her men rushed out of the room to speak. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw as they ran upstairs, hoping to catch the boy as he fled with the ring to the upper levels. With any luck, they'd catch him in time. She could only hope.

" _I_ should be the one asking _you_ precisely the same question," she said, her voice lofty but with the barest hint of detest. "Are you getting cold feet, Victor? Now is truly _not_ the time."

The man grabbing her wrist, though uncalled for, was forgivable. She was willing to simply let it go. To put it plainly, Victor was good at what he did... especially for her. It would be a shame to find new blood this far in, even from a business standpoint and nothing more. She trusted him... and that was something few people associated with her organization could ever say. However, she fully realized that the remainder of their conversation would make or break their future as business partners. Already, the outcome seemed bleak as Victor shook his head disapprovingly.

"Listen, I know this is important to you, but this... this is just taking it too damned far."

At that, Katherine gave a sardonic chuckle. "That boy is a nuisance. Do you expect me to just simply... let him walk away?"

"Your men are armed," Victor countered. " _With guns._ I thought you were better than that."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on one hip as she scoffed at him. Who was he, to stand here and point blame when he was equally as guilty? He'd signed up for the task, after all. He was well aware of how her organization functioned.

"Well, if he's old enough to meddle in my affairs, then he's old enough to accept the consequences."

"Jesus Christ, Kate..." Victor trailed off, his voice taking on a softer edge as he spoke her name and ran his fingers through his slicked back hair. He stared at the floor for a moment before looking up again to search her eyes. What was he hoping to find there? Certainly not the answers he desired. "He's an innocent _kid_."

All this talk of children and innocence... and Katherine would have none of it.

"There's no such thing as innocence," she said contemptuously. "That's the funny thing about children, Victor... they grow up quickly these days, because they're required to. You and I, of all people, should realize that. He has to learn. Someone has to teach him not to stick his grubby hands where they don't belong. He needs to know that there are things in this world which are greater than him."

"So you hope to accomplish that by letting your men _mow him down in cold blood_?" Sully raised a single dark eyebrow, his mouth agape, looking positively disgusted. "Seems a little harsh."

"Whatever it takes," she shrugged. "Are you saying you wouldn't do the same?"

"As a matter of fact _, I wouldn't_."

"Then I suppose that's where we differ. I'll be sure that he gets what he deserves."

 _"What?"_ Victor seemed further taken aback by that, but Katherine stood firm and unmoving. "I don't get it--"

"The ring is rightfully mine."

"I get _that_ , but--"

"You signed on for this. You knew the rules--"

“Forget the damned rules! Katherine, he's a _child!_ "

"He's a _thief_."

"Aren't we all?"

Pride was swelling in her chest as Katherine leaned in a bit closer to his face as she pointed a finger at him to emphasize her point. "It's different and you _know it_. He has no right. He's not worthy."

To her surprise, Victor leaned in too, their noses nearly touching as he looked down at her, brow furrowed as his words came out as a harsh whisper. _"Do you really believe that?"_

Now it was Katherine's turn to search the depths of Victor's clear blue eyes. A minute or so of silence passed, and she hoped to find something, any sort of reassurance that he'd see this through to the end. But as she regarded Victor dubiously, she was left wanting. Her arm dropped to her side, her eyebrows knitted in a near-frown and her lips pulled into a fine line as she regarded him with steely resolve.

"Nevermind," said Victor, when Katherine didn't speak. He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Already found my answer."

"Then it seems you have a choice to make... but I _do_ hope you take into consideration all we've accomplished before you decide to adopt a flea-ridden stray."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's going to be all "you've" accomplished from here on out. I won't stand for this."

"Then what will you stand for?"

Victor laughed, and she thought it sounded strangled in his throat. "Hell, _not you_ , that's for sure."

He thrust the golden astrolabe at her, and she snatched it from him with equal force. Katherine wasn't sure why he suddenly cared so much. Perhaps Victor saw a mirrored image of himself in the little beggar... a silent resentment for his life choices eating away at him. He'd been a cast-away, too... so birds of a feather, she supposed. But still, what was he trying to prove? Did he not realize how much potential he had? It was just one child. A forgotten little ruffian the world had ceased to care about... surely the ring alone was worth more than the boy's life, it couldn't be denied. They were far above him. They would accomplish their goals and see their dreams through to the end... and the boy would not.

But if Victor couldn't see the grand scheme unfolding, all caught up in the minor details, he was clearly no longer useful to her.

"Well, don't let me stop you," she spat, arms once again crossed with the astrolabe in one hand. "But I'll have you know, Victor, that if you walk through that door... we're finished."

"Then I guess it's a done deal." Victor shrugged as he looked at her one last time, his expression mingled with pity and remorse. "I don't want anything to do with this. There are some things in life that are greater than god-damned artifacts."

The insult slipped before she could stop herself. "Your dignity apparently isn't one of them."

The words oozed with scorn, even as she managed a haughty smirk. Victor was already heading towards the exit, opting to ignore her comment. She watched his retreating form as he reached the stairs to the second floor, where her agents had disappeared only minutes prior. He never looked back. As soon as he was out of sight, her confident smile was fading... and Katherine was left entirely alone in the expansive museum chamber. She looked down to admire the priceless artifact in her grasp, her fingers reverently tracing its intricate designs.

 Katherine glanced out the window, her smile vanishing completely in the fading light of day. The last rays of sunlight highlighted her blonde hair but cast her features in darkness.

For quite some time now, she'd been planning carefully and thinking about such a day... when Drake's artifacts would be hers. Now that she was here, she realized that it felt far colder than she ever could have possibly imagined.

 

 

 


End file.
